User talk:558050
Welcome to 558050 talk page! Feel free to leave your message, request, sugestion, apology or death threat below. And of course, remember to always be polite, asshole. To ensure no misbehave on my talk page, Mister Hansen here (>>>>) will keep an eye on you! So watch out! Have a nice day! Archives *October 2013 *Year 2014 *January 2015 *February 2015 *March 2015 *April 2015 ---- I've never really gone back very far. smurfy (coms) 00:32, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I have a bunch of screengrabs of Lifeinvader profiles, Lenny Avery Realty ads etc to catalogue and publish if usable. smurfy (coms) 01:09, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Done Done Done. I went for overkill and grabbed all the Bleeter images. :-) smurfy (coms) 10:22, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Transcript Ideas Hi there. I think all fail cutscenes and dialogues should be included so that the transcript is more detailed. But the problem, which you had mentioned, is the transcript being too big, especially if the mission had two parts to it. So I think it's better to create seperate transcripts for the first part of the mission, the second part of the mission, and the fail cutscenes and/or diaogues. This page had been created by me to help you understand what am I talking about. Please delete this page once you had read it. What do you think about the page? Please reply me as soon as possible. Thank you. MC (MyComputer) 08:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC) : Page moved to appropriate user sandbox. smurfy (coms) 08:32, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::So, dialogues for missions that are divided into two parts should only be depicted in one transcript. For me, it's okay to add the fail dialogues, as long as it makes the transcript more 'detailed'. I really don't mind if I had to add more stuff to the page. Regards, MC (MyComputer) 06:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Is my edit to both this page and this page okay? Even though my edit to It's Your Call is still not finished, but I need you to check that the style of the transcript is okay. Message me if you see a problem in any of the transcript that I had edited. MC (MyComputer) 11:16, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::WildBrick had added a new feature to the transcript. Can you look at my sandbox again? MC (MyComputer) 03:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Maybe you want to look at this page instead. MC (MyComputer) 10:37, May 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cleanup Done. SJWalker (talk) 22:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Business Logos Thanks for letting me know, I will add/replace some more logos soon. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 16:43, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Minor Characters Does minor characters appearing in games need infoboxes? I had noticed this person had an infobox, while this person does not have an infobox. Please reply me as soon as possible. MC (MyComputer) 06:31, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the reply. MC (MyComputer) 12:46, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Lester Okay, pensei que o vídeo fosse válido pra página do Lester, já que foi feito pelo canal GTA Series Videos. AndreEagle17 21:10, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Heist crew members skill Not exactly sure where to look, but I'll try to find the data somewhere. 10:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Symbols You can add all symbols to infoboxes. DECEASED- Skull INCARCERATED- Handcuffs DETERMINANT- Question Grave I'll also make it official on the noticeboard. Leo68 (talk) 18:24, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Woah Stop! Woah, stop there! There's a slight grammatical error for the Unknown status template. It reads "This character status is unknown" when hovering over it. It should actually say "This character's''' status is unknown!. 19:19, May 9, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry, I didn't realize the text wasn't in the template, otherwise I would of edited it. 19:37, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Update Hey 558. The recent update to the wikia was terrible! I can't even view the full page using the "full site" option for the mobile! Maybe you want to look at the link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rupert_Giles/Layout_Changes:_Breakpoints_and_Typography. The amount of people complaining (I had also commented in that page) about the update was not a surprise. What do you think? MC (MyComputer) 12:26, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Not talking about mobile version, a problem had also been found. When there are more than seven users in a chat, other users would not know who are the seventh, eighth, ninth... users in the chat, as the sixth avatar would be shown over the right arrow. Look at both screenshots to know what I'm talking about. This is really '''not good, and must be the worst update to date. :( MC (MyComputer) 13:10, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks like the technical team is trying to fix all of the problems now, because 90 editors and counting had expressed their concerns currently. MC (MyComputer) 14:28, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::The chat is another frustrating thing too. Try to go to the Community Central page, and you'll find that you don't know who are the seventh and more users in the chat. (There are 20 people in that chat currently) MC (MyComputer) 14:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Look like they're trying to fix the update, after more than 200 users had complained. Guess it's really the worst update to date. MC (MyComputer) 01:42, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Finally, the chat problem is solved, though I still don't know if the mobile version is okay yet, as I did not use my phone today. :) MC (MyComputer) 10:37, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Update fixes Saw the mobile version, it just improved a little bit. I can only view the page by side-scrolling. Hope they can fix this. MC (MyComputer) 11:40, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Transcripts? So far so good, I'm still working on Uncle Vlad. Thanks for offering your help though. MC (MyComputer) 22:16, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Another update happening today! http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rappy_4187/Technical_Update:_May_20,_2015#comm-844607 This update would either be a solution to the previous update, or it would be another embarrassing one. Looking forward to this, as they say this update would also fix the mobile. MC (MyComputer) 07:17, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Finally, the mobile version is fixed! For the transcript in GTA V, maybe you can work with Rain? He had completed this already. MC (MyComputer) 22:19, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've asked Rain about this. If he's still interested in the transcripts, both of you can work together. I'm still busy in the transcripts in GTA IV, and some other things, so I can't really help you. It will be good if both of you can work together. MC (MyComputer) 10:21, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Transcritos Reparei que transcritos demoram bastante tempo pra serem feitos, eu mesmo criei o transcrito de Hang Ten e não tá nem completo, to aqui desde 11:30 fazendo o transcrito. Mas como você disse, imagina os transcritos dos heists. AndreEagle17 15:38, May 21, 2015 (UTC) GTA V Transcripts Rain can only work with you on the transcripts in June. So, do you want to start on the transcripts first, or do you want to wait until June when Rain can start on the transcript with you? MC (MyComputer) 10:59, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, both of you can start together on the transcripts in June, which is a good thing. :) MC (MyComputer) 00:29, May 23, 2015 (UTC)